


Pie

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: (y/n) put a lot of effort into making her archangel boyfriend some nice, extra sweet pie. However before you can give it to him, the pie vanishes. Living with the Winchesters there is really only one prime suspect – Or is there?





	Pie

Title: Pie  
Pairing: Gabriel x female!Reader  
Word Count: ~700  
Warnings: none. Just some fluff.  
Summary: (y/n) put a lot of effort into making her archangel boyfriend some nice, extra sweet pie. However before you can give it to him, the pie vanishes. Living with the Winchesters there is really only one prime suspect – Or is there?  
\----------------------------  
“Seriously! I just put that pie out, who took it?“ You yelled through the whole bunker. It had taken you all morning to bake the bloody thing since today everything seemed to work against you. First you ran out of sugar and apples (two of the main ingredients for a freaking apple pie!) and then it almost burned in the oven because your phone with the alarm went out of battery. But despite all of those things you got the job done: A beautiful looking pie for your archangel boyfriend.  
However now, shortly before the time you two had agreed on him stopping by, the pie was gone. Vanished. Frustrated you had looked around the empty kitchen, the only logical conclusion left was that someone took it. Probably Dean. He was a mean pie-stealing asshole like that when it came to his favourite food in the world.  
“I’d take an educated guess there, sugar” You didn’t even jump at Gabriel’s sudden appearance, used to your boyfriend popping in at random times like that by now. He leaned against the frame of the kitchen door, a light smile on his lips as he watched you still looking for the vanished dessert.  
“I knew it!” You grumbled after you checked the table, all counters and even the oven for the tenth time. Before Gabriel could react or say anything more you ran past him, yelling some more: “Dean Winchester! You are in so much trouble!”  
Now that was some drama Gabriel didn’t want to miss out on. Excitement flashing in his eyes as he followed you quietly through the bunker searching for the older Winchester. The two of you finally found him in the library, mock arguing with his brother.  
“-I’m telling you Sam not all Anime is porn. Actually it…” He was cut off by your furious stomping into the room. Both brothers looked confused for a second as if they hadn’t heard you yell before. Dean, the idiot, even dared to smile innocently at you. “Hey there, (y/n), what’s up?”  
“What’s up?” You huffed “What’s up? You stole my bloody pie! That’s what’s up! I spent all morning making it. And you took it. Probably ate the whole thing! I hope you choke on it or even better fall into eternal sleep or something!”  
“Ahm… what?” Both Dean and Sam looked slightly taken aback by your outburst.  
“I believe (y/n) wishes for you, Dean, to be that sleeping/pretend-dead Disney chick. You know woken up by true loves kiss.” Gabriel sniggered “You know, (y/n), I could make that happen? You say the word. I’ll even throw in a frog or two to kiss him awake.”  
The archangel wiggled his eyebrows while Dean’s face drained of some of its colour. He had no fond memories of his last trip to TV land and he certainly didn’t look for another trip there. Just as he was about to protest, Sam jumped in: “I think you got your fairy tales wrong. Frogs are off the table – Try an evil step mother instead.”  
That made Gabriel laugh. Even still mad you cracked a smile at Dean’s horrified expressions and the betrayed looks he threw his brother. “Whose side are you even on?”  
“Just stating facts” Sam shrugged “Like the fact Dean’s been with me in here all morning, trying to convince me Anime was art and not just porn. So (y/n) I guess you accused the wrong sweet tooth.”  
Just as Sam finished his explanting you turned towards your boyfriend. It was his turn now to wear a pretend innocent expression. Which he failed at miserably, due to the huge grin on his face.  
“Oops.” Was all he said, before you started chasing him through the bunker.


End file.
